Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by dxntana
Summary: AU: Finn masturbating and getting caught.


Okay so this is my first time writing something like this and just bear with me, i know it's not so good but it was worth a try. And i'm really late and stuff but Happy New Year! I've been writing other things as well but none of them struck yet and I lack inspiration nowadays. Finals start tomorrow and i want to pull my hair off! I hope you guys actually like this, i was happy with the final outcome. :)

* * *

'Oh god, Rach.' I groaned as I felt my pants tighten. I rubbed myself through my pants and I knew that I couldn't do that here, not in front of Rachel and a small kid.

'um, I'm going to go make myself a jam sandwich. You have jam, right?' I casually asked, hiding the growing erection that was forming. Rachel was oblivious as she played with Beth, nodding her head towards the kitchen.

'Yeah, the last cupboard on the right. Try not to drop anything,' she sternly warned me without meeting my gaze, still busy with Beth.

'Come out quick, we'll need to leave in 10 minutes.'

'Oh I'll be quick.' I muttered to myself as I grabbed myself, rummaging the closets for jam. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have such a strong effect on me? God damn you, Rachel.

'Do you have those zip lock bags?' I shouted from all the way in the kitchen. I opened the jar and I knew that I couldn't handle it any longer.

'Yeah, next to the microwave. Did you find it?' She asked, clearly getting annoyed at me.

'Yeah,' I croaked, throwing jam in the bag and filling it up, but not entirely. I thanked god for the fact that Rachel had the bigger bags than the ones Puck bought, or even my mum.

'Why do you want them anyway?' I hesitated at first, but quickly recovered since I wanted to do it fast. Who cared about the mess, honestly?

'uhh, just wanted to make a sandwich for us, you know while we're there.'

'Smart move.' She said and once the bag was full enough, I left the kitchen and ran in her room. My breathing had grown harsher than the usual and I knew that this was going to be mind blowing. I wasn't really the type of guy who had the time to experiment when it came to masturbating but the urge appeared every once in a while. I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down a bit along with my boxers, to be confronted by my erection. I removed my shirt so it wouldn't get messy and exhaled. I shut my eyes as I stroked myself, prepared to become painfully hard. I hated watching porn - never really worked - or magazines with naked girls, it didn't even turn me on. My mind drifted back to the previous events of the day and I held my shaft with force as I moved up and down.

_'Will you at least help us?' Rachel hissed._

_'For gods sake, just relax.' I groaned and she shot me a glare._

_'Instead of siting there and checking every single girl out, pull Beth's shirt up.' She demanded, obviously not in the mood for me. I did as I was told without complaining. I gently tickled Beth and a small giggle erupted from her, causing her to run away which made Rachel even angrier._

_'You know what, I'm going back up. You deal with her.' She spat, grabbing everything and storming away. Typical Rachel, always storming out. I sighed and rubbed my face._

_'Bethanny, please get up. You're making her angry, you know?' I slowly stroked her hair and she played with her fingers before looking up with a guilty look._ _'I'm sorry, binny.'_ _'It's okay baby, let's go and get ready. Don't you want to go to the park?'_

_'Uf cowrse!' She exclaimed and ran ahead of me, trying to catch an elevator. Once we were back up in the room, Rachel was walking around with her bikini on, showing off her flawless body. Her long legs made me drool and her little boobs drove me crazy when she stretched, giving me a slight view of some uncovered skin._

_'Manny, there's a boy here!' Beth exclaimed, trying to pull my pants so I'd come down. 'Cover your eyes, binny!'_

_I crouched down and ruffled her hair. 'It's nothing I've never seen, Beth.'_

_'Don't teach her things like that, Finn. That's highly inappropriate for a 4 year old girl, don't you think?'_

_'Well, Puck is her father so she'd probably start cursing when she turns 7 or so.' I replied nonchalantly._

_'And Quinn is her mother. Unless you want her to bury us alive, please refrain from using such language in front of Bethanny.'_

_'It's Beth!' She exclaimed and I chuckled. Definitely Puck's daughter._

_'Beth.' Rachel corrected herself and nodded: as if she was making a mental note. She looked at me with dark eyes and I didn't know whether she was trying to piss me off or turn me on because oddly, both were working. I walked towards her and pushed a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear._

_'What's wrong? You're not bubbly today and you keep lashing out on me. Did I do anything wrong?' My hand kept stroking her cheek and she brought her hand up to mine, pressing her cheek to my hand._

_'You've been giving me a hard time lately.' She softly confessed, looking anywhere but at me. I lifted her chin and forced our gazes to meet. Her beautiful brown eyes that always sparkled with happiness was replaced with fear._

_'I'm sorry, I was just playing around.'_

_'I finally got Beth to change and you ruined that, you know how hard it is to change her Finn.'_

_'I know, I just wanted to cut the tension.' She looked at me one last time before nodding her head and looking down once again. She held my other hard and entwined our fingers, pulling them back in and out._

_'You're driving me crazy with that outfit, you know,' I mumbled in her ear playfully, playing with the hem of her bikini bottoms._

_'Nu-uh-uh. Watch your hands, we have to prepare our stuff. We're going to the beach! Are you excited, Beth?' Rachel shrieked and Beth joined her a couple of seconds later, both of them turning in circles of happiness._

_Girls._

_I sat down and observed the whole scene. Rachel caught my eye, hers filled with lust, before she stood up, purposely sticking her ass out. She mumbled incoherent words to Beth and pulled her bikini a little higher, slightly flashing some skin. I gulped and looking down at my visible arousal. Rachel winked at me once I looked back up and I couldn't believe her._

'Oh god, Rach.' I put some jam on my now fully erect penis and pushed it in the bag. I wrapped it around my penis like a sandwich wrapper and placed a couple rubber bands, tying it twice or sometimes even three times to make the space so tight. Once it was stuck to my penis so tightly, I crouched down in between the mattress and the base of the bed and opened a small space so I could place myself. Once everything was settled, I let go and the weight of the mattress drove me crazy. I started pulling in and out, stars flashing before me. I put some pressure on the mattress to make this whole process end faster because I knew how impatient Rachel could get. Before I knew it, I groaned in pleasure and came. Breathing heavily, I failed to notice that the door opened before I heard a loud deafening screech.

'Binny is wasting sperm!' Little Beth shouted out, alarming the entire hotel if possible.

'What!?' I heard Rachel shriek back in horror.

Fuck.

I immediately pulled out of the mattress but before I could discard everything I used, Rachel was standing in the doorway with her mouth opened. She kicked Beth outside and crossed her arms.

'What. Is. This?' She gestured to the whole zip lock thing I had used. She was so mad that you could see the smoke coming out of her ears.

'Uh, Rach, I can explain.' I scratched the back of my neck before officially discarding everything (This time I threw it in the garbage and not the floor) and pulled my pants back up.

'Enlighten me, please.' Her voice was thick with sarcasm and that's when I knew that the last thing she wanted to do was to see this all happen before her eyes.

'It's just- everything was going just fine but you had to show up looking so fucking sexy with that bikini and you flashed me! How do you expect me not to react in this way?'

'There's a 4 year old present in this room, Finn. That was immature as hell.' She was oddly calm, with her arms crossed on her chest. She was leaning against the door that she had firmly shut (or slammed) and was now dressed. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I pulled my shirt back on and sighed.

'You flashed me, let's not forget that.'

'But she wouldn't have noticed it, Finn. I was careful unlike you.' She said, sighing.

'It was not my intention to actually let her see that happen. And what if she did turn around, Rach?

' 'You're not getting my point.' She quietly mumbled.

'And you're not getting mine either.' I walked towards her but she didn't appreciate that, she turned her face away.

'Look, I know it was a dumb move and I'm sorry, okay? But your image was probably 10 times worse than seeing a woman's boob.'

'You're right, it was horrifying to see me climb the mountain.' I smirked and pulled her closer towards me.

'You disgust me, Finn Hudson.' She giggled and lightly poked my chest. I leaned in until there was no space between us two and I kissed her senseless. If Beth wasn't there, I would've ripped her clothes off but Rachel would probably chop my manhood off if I even tried something as risky as that when Beth could probably be siting behind the door. I pulled away when oxygen was necessarily needed and she bit her lip, looking up with a small smile. She played with the end of my hair, and ran her fingers in it, tugging on it lightly before standing on her toes and placing a light kiss on my cheek.

'You drive me crazy, Rachel Berry.' I whispered in her ear before kissing her collarbone and resting my head on her chest, listening to her frantic heart.

'I think you drove that bed worse than you'll ever drive anyone else.' She giggled instantly and it took me a few minutes to get it.

'Horrible pun, might I add.' I pulled away and pushed her shoulder lightly, causing more giggles to escape her. I changed to a pair of black shorts and a grey shirt and a pair of black flip flops.

'Come on,' she beckoned me to follow her and we found Beth in the living room, drinking her orange juice.

'Oh and Finn,' she turned around and hit my chest, clearly unaware of the fact that I was following her every step.

'Hm?'

'Go get some turkey sandwiches that I prepared for you guys and my tofu salad. Just... don't make any jam sandwiches.' She winked and I roared in laughter.


End file.
